Arrival: Trustful Reign's
Introduction In the middle of a large ocean, surrounded by multiple forms of shipwrecks along with different forms of coral in the deep reefs that have caused many forms of destruction. All of which have been seen on the beach of the island. However, that day was one of luck as two ships had crashed into it, and right in the middle of the beach were two men, unconsious in the sun. The man with the jacket over his head came to first as he felt his entire body had been hurt, he shook his head and looked over to the guy lying a few feet away from him. "Oh crap, Hey! You okay?!" He said with a worried tone as he ran over to him, flipping him over as he shook him, "Hey, come on wake up!". The blue haired boy slowly begins to gain consciousness. "Where am I? Who are you?" The boy said in a confused tone. He slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings then back at The man in he jacket. "No idea, by the looks of it, we're on some kind of island. I'm guessing like me, your boat was sucked into some kind of pull to the island?" The man said looking over to the man as he continued to look around. "I'm Brock, Brock Sanchez, what's your name?" ."My name's Tsunayoshi Kanzato nice to meet you." The boy said in a very friendly tone. "The last thing I remember was hitting some rough waves everything after that is a blur." How about you Mr. Brock do you remember anything about the before coming to here?" "No... same, rocks and then blur, it's like this place is trying to confuse us, but I get the feeling we're not the only ones on here" He said looking around, something about this place was causing some unusual tension inside of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. "At this point, all we can do is look around for any more survivors and try to find somewhere to rest and get ourselves settled" He said looking over to Tsunayoshi. "That sounds like a good Idea to me." He stopped and looked at the many trees on the islands. "For now its probably best that we don't go into the forest. If we're lucky any other survivors should also be walking around the shore rather the going deeper into the island. Put simply to avoid any issues and increase our odds of finding survivors lets just stay on the outer part of the island for now." Tsunayoshi said while grabbing some rock and spelling out a letter T and B. "If we come across these letter we'll know we made it back to where we started." He said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan, but before we get moving, I need to ask, are you a dark mage?" Brock asked looking at him with a cautious look on his face, he didn't always ask these sort of questions, but being alone on an island together, he needed to be sure this one could be trusted. "I am not, however I have to way to prove this to you. I know it's hard to swallow all of this at once, but you going to have to trust me Mr. Brock." Tsunayoshi responded then smiled. "It's gonna be really hard to get off this island if we are constantly expecting the other to stab one another in the back wouldn't you agree?" "True, but one can never be certain of what is going to happen, especially considering human nature, I must take into consideration much" He said looking at him before lowering his guard. "Don't worry about it I can understand. All that's left is to decide weather you want to search together or if you want to split up. We can cover more ground split up but we may be vulnerable to attack by enemies, that is assuming that we have any enemies on this island. What do you want to do Mr. Brock?" He asked Brock as if he was judging him by the decisions he made. "It would be better if we stuck together for now, we still have no idea the layout of this area, we're not even sure if we're in the right realm. I think it best we stay together for now, Also, you can just call me Brock, no need for the Mr." He said with a chuckle as he and Tsunayoshi began their walk towards the forest. "If you don't mind me asking Brock where were you heading before you ended up here. I was on my way back home myself actually. More importantly do you think it was just a mere coincidence that we both ended up on this island or something more?" Tsunayoshi asked Brock as they continued to walk. "I had done a mission with my guild some time ago, I was on the ship heading back to Fiore with my jewels" He replied as they passed through some of the trees, ending up in a small creek. "In any case, the real question is how and why are we here?" "I'd really settle for just knowing where Here is at this point." Tsuna said has he kneeled down in front the the creek splashing water on his face. "By the way Brock how long do you think we have bean walking for?" "Hmm, since we just left the beach and the is shown to be closer up to the sky since then, I'd say we've been walking for about two hours now" Brock said kneeling down as he took a drink from the creek. "Though it can be safe to assume that this is a unmanned island, so far no buildings or anything in all honesty" He said wiping his mouth. "You seem to be right about that Brock, but if this island really is uninhabited then how will we find a way off of this island? Also we should start deciding on what to do about food, water and shelter." Tsunayoshi suggested while he looked closly at his surrondings. "Well, we're going to have to use what we can find to build a supportable raft from what we can find around here, as for water, we have that covered if we follow the creek to a fresh source of water" He said looking up at the creek's path, "For food, well we'll find it when we get there" He said with an ominous tone. Tsunayoshi cought the tone of Brock's voice but decided to set it aside for now. Tsunayoshi began to follow the stream with Brock to find its source. "I meant to ask you Brock you said you were in a guild correct? What do you rank in it? If you don't mind me asking?" "I'm an S-Class mage actually, I was originally heading home after completeing a mission, and well you could see how this story is going" He said looking over to the man as he took one more drink before standing up, "Come on, we better find that source before nightfall, otherwise we might end up being chow ourselves." "Man it feels like we've been walking forever, what we need is something to pass the time. I know what kind of magic do you use Brock?" Tsunayoshi asked curiously as he kicked up dirt while they walked.